


Need You, Yesterday

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: P/T Stockings [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker's Blue Balls, Resolved Sexual Tension, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Tony Stark's Suits, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter has been patient, Tony has too. It's over as soon as they are back home, free to jump each other in peace.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: P/T Stockings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Need You, Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLink/gifts).



There was something to be said about Tony Stark in suits. There was a lot to be said about it in fact, but Peter's main area of focus lately, had been on the way the man's perfectly tailored slacks just… highlighted Tony's ass in ways Peter wouldn't have dared stare at if it hadn't been right  _ there _ . 

It was, right there, within reach, during the entire duration of the Avengers seminar he had been invited to, and which Tony and Sam were leading. 

It just wasn't fair at this point, that his and Tony's relationship was a secret from everyone else but a few trusted friends, and that Peter had had to keep his appreciation of Tony's ass in a Tom Ford suit under lock. For three weeks. Because they were all staying at the compound, where the walls might as well have ears for the sheer number of enhanced or highly trained to spy individuals around them. 

So Peter had been quietly, furiously jerking off every night to make up for it. Texting Tony in the middle of it, or calling him to hear him do the same, asking him if he was still wearing the red tie, or the blue waistcoat that had driven Peter mad on this or that day. 

He needed to stop, had wished and cursed this conference for what it was for days — a cockblocker of the highest, most vicious nature. 

Until eventually, the last meeting ended, the last sparring session stopped, the last of Tony's obligations was filled. 

_ "We're going home sweetheart." _ Tony had texted him, and Peter might have jumped to the ceiling in glee if he hadn't been exercising self-restraint for so long.

They were going home. Where no one cared or knew that they slept in the same bed every night, that they fed each other cereal for breakfast and brushed fingers over the last slice of pizza, that they made out for hours on the sofa instead of watching the movie, that Peter fucked Tony six ways to Sunday every chance they got. 

* * *

"Bed's… Bed's this way…" Peter groaned in Tony's mouth, his hands fisted around the lapels of his jacket and not really waiting for Tony to move in said direction but pushing him there backwards instead. 

Their teeth clunk together and Peter could feel how hard Tony was when, every step they took, their legs tangled and threatened to send them stumbling down the floor. They were both hanging on by a thread, just as worked up by such a long, teasing time of not being able to touch each other at all. Peter's hands found their way to Tony's neck and hair, to his cheeks, framing his face as he pushed his tongue past Tony's lips and Tony's hands flailed until he gripped Peter's shoulders. 

"I've missed you so much." Tony gasped when they passed the threshold of their bedroom.

"Need you." Peter answered when he pushed the both of them on top of the bed. 

"Need you too." Tony nodded. 

They tore at each other's clothes, Peter maybe failing to keep his strength in check in the process and literally tearing Tony's suit to shreds. Tony didn't complain. 

The only moment Peter could bear to take his hands off him were the few seconds it took him to retrieve the lube from the nightstand and get rid of the last of his clothes while Tony did the same, and then they were on. 

Tony grinned at him, grabbing the back of Peter's neck to claim his lips again, and Peter went hungrily. 

"Spread your legs for me?" 

Tony didn't even answer, he just did. He let his knees fall to the side, exposing himself for Peter and Peter slicked his fingers, unwilling to wait even one more minute. Prep was a quick and dirty job, but high strung as they were, Peter didn't question Tony when his low moans turned into curses and "Get inside me's". 

Peter slowly, carefully buried himself inside his boyfriend, the same as he pushed his face in Tony's neck and cried out. There was so much relief in getting to do this again. Such a release of tension in getting to be this close to the man he loved after being forced apart for too damn long. Tony's arms and legs wrapped around him, encouraging him to start going faster, to be rougher in how Peter fucked him, so again, Peter listened. 

He mouthed at Tony's neck, kissed his jaw, sucked his earlobe between his teeth and let his fingers thread into Tony's hair, staring into his eyes as he thrust in, and pulled out, and again. 

"Fuck that feels good." Tony told him, his chest red with exertion and his arms flexing around Peter, trying to pull him even closer. 

"I love you." Peter answered, "I love you so much." 

He traced Tony's features with clumsy, sweaty fingers, slowing down the pace of his thrusts. He'd wanted him so much, he always wanted him so fucking much, but now that they were back here, alone and free to fuck each other senseless, Peter only wanted to make love to the man. So he slowed down. He teased Tony's lips with his tongue the same way he dragged his cock in and out of him slower and slower, yet making sure to hit the right places when he fucked back in. 

Tony's fingers clawed at his back, and Peter's mouth sucked marks in the man's neck. He felt feverish with need and love and a sense of belonging stronger than anything he had ever felt before Tony. It was perfect, and there was no one to interrupt, overhear, or disturb them.

"I'm going to make love to you," Peter whispered in Tony's ear, kissing his heated cheek before adding, "All day." 


End file.
